


fondness

by zaochens



Category: SHINee
Genre: Character Analysis, Happy Birthday Jonghyun., I love you., In a sense? Hah., Interpretations of Love, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaochens/pseuds/zaochens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jonghyun thinks about what love, and the different kinds it has, and what it means to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fondness

jonghyun knows he doesn’t fall in love easily, not like the vast population of the world do.

romantic love is often overblown and stops love, other types of love, from being treasured for what they are.

the other types of love, platonic, familiy, and so much more, he thinks, are more important than romantic love.

he doesn’t mind being lauded as weird, for not putting too much faith in romantic love, over everything else, because that is what dreamers who can afford to dream do, he believes, and he once was a dreamer too.

but dreams have a tendency to not come true, and jonghyun know that too well, when his dream was plastered all over papers and the world wide web, and he could not do anything to stop it from breaking apart.

jonghyun mourned, and he moved on.  
and so he puts his mind towards other things instead, puts his mind towards things that had always mattered to him, and made them matter even more.

sodam, his mother, byul-roo.

family love, was the one that made him what he was, and what he is now.

without his mother and sister, he would not have had the courage to drop out of high school, to pursue his dream of becoming a singer, a songwriter.

without his mother and sister, he would not have learnt what hardship and suffering is, he would have learnt how to push past obstacles that stopped him from moving on.

and without byul-roo, her furry ears and chubby tummy, his pride and joy, he thinks he would have lost his way home amidst the hustling, the bustling.

for jonghyun, dreams do not come easy to him, even in sleep, or in real life, but he continues, because of his family, because of his love of them.

kibum, taemin, minho, and jinki.

platonic love, his bandmates, and the family he earned over the years of running himself ragged.

without them, the rest of shinee, he would not be here today, his voice, their voices, running over airwaves, all over and across the country and the entire world, and he thinks, he would not have made it if it wasn’t for them.

and even if he did, somehow made it without the other four, some part of his heart would know, would find the strange emptiness that wasn’t supposed to be there at all.

jonghyun thinks that romantic love isn’t as good as it is, but if he can have it, he’ll take it.

but in the meantime, he shall remain content with whatever he currently possesses.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: 18/12/2017  
>  i love you. i'm sorry. the world doesn't deserve you.  
>  please rest now, my love.  
> 
> 
>   
> \---
> 
> happy birthday kim jonghyun, you are the light of my life, the bane of my existence.  
> you are the moon of my life, the moon that will always be so far away from me, but i still love you, until i stop loving you, kim jonghyun.  
> please be happy for the rest of your life, and please stay safe, healthy.  
> thank you for everything, i have never known happiness such as this for a long time.


End file.
